Devotion to the Flesh
by Shake Your Kitty
Summary: Original Silent Hill based story. A young woman, utterly dependent on her boyfriend, is blind to the true nature of their relationship. Yeah, I'm terrible at summaries, lol. Still a work in progress.


Author's Note: This is an old idea I had last year, but never got around to really writing it in serious mode. I wrote this part, and a whole lot of other shit earlier this summer, but.. Alot of what I had written is extremely unfocused, thus prompting a rewrite that might take place really soon. Or a really thorough editing job. I have the basic story and concept written out.. I just have to piece it all together. 

I've been playing the series since 2000. Not religiously.. Didn't start that until 2003 when I received Silent Hill 3 for my birthday present, so I'm pretty much a n00b to Silent Hill fanfiction. Of course, that doesn't stop people from writing it, eh? I really do enjoy the series, and my favorite game is the first one. No substitute for me. I felt it gave a feeling that no other one in the series has, and it makes me happy to play. Lol.

Anyone who reviews me, thanks alot, seriously. And sorry if the format's wonky. I still don't know how to correct it. :S

CHAPTER ONE -  
-  
"That cloud sort of looks like a...a..."

"Panda bear."

"No, not that one. Look, follow my fingers. There! See it? What's that shape?"

"A heart, maybe? I can't really tell from that far away.."

"Yeah! A heart. Cute, isn't it? Us just laying here, seeing heart shapes, panda bears, under the deep, blue sky."

She leaned against him with a smile and felt the wind ripple through her shoulder-length black hair. Blades of grass danced along her arms, weed stalks swayed with the breeze's heaviness. It sent goose bumps across her sensitive skin. At seventy degrees Fahrenheit, the day felt comfortable, peaceful, sweet to the senses.

"Well, not really cute. Kind of funny, I suppose, but I wouldn't bring myself to call it-"

"You're no fun, Daniel. Play along every once in awhile, why don't you? Just...I dunno...Unclench..."

Daniel's arms suddenly seemed loose around her body. "Daniel," she whispered, it was only a joke. I didn't mean-"

"We gotta get going soon, you know. I have an appointment and you're helping your mother move. Remember?"

"But she really likes you.."

"Let's not discuss this again, ok, Jackie? I can't take off work; you know that some really important business comes up every once in awhile."

"Don't it always.."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jackie shrugged as indifferently as she could appear. "I thought you didn't wanna talk about it?"

"Smart ass." Daniel affectionately said, ruffling her silky hair.

"And? Heh."

"We have to go, babe. We're wasting time.."

A slender shadow washed over the sunlit grass as the young man rose from his place. Jackie followed, unsure of what she would say when they took off.

She was surprised that her "non-mending self" hadn't anticipated something along the lines of leaving again. It was not the first time Daniel was expected elsewhere, and it wouldn't be the last, she knew. That she was quite sure of. Just when things were going great, off he went, somewhere else. She'd not had him by her side in bed in a long while.

Jackie looked down at her feet parting the waves of yellow, shifting weeds which lined themselves up in almost uniform rows along the decaying grass.

Her eyes lifted slightly to take in the surrounding area; clear, crystal-blue sky filled with wispy, translucent clouds lustrously greeted them, comforted her confused, "non-mending self". She tried to smile up at Daniel but felt it slowly fade with a pang of sudden hurt. It only she knew what he thought, where he'd be; he never told her anything.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked him as they entered his trustworthy, "good-on-gas" automobile. "Could you give me a time slot? Should I stay

home and wait until you call to tell me?"

"Sometime soon."

"But...Daniel, that's-"

"Not good enough?"

"Exactly. Exactly. I need to know when to expect you back. You do know it'd be hard staying alone for awhile. Like last time. You didn't call for three weeks, Daniel. I was so worried."

He shrugged. "That's your problem- you worry too much."

Jackie opened her mouth slightly but decided against speaking her mind again. She looked down at her fidgeting hands as the automobile sped southward to their designated destination.

"Look, I'll be back in a week or two. Promise. A lot of stuff is happening right now, you know? I can't help my job's so fucked up. They send me to any little rat hole, expect me to smile and take the bat and beat the company's shit out of the townspeople's bed sheets. Not literally."

"It's always the same, though. Don't you think I'd like to come with you one of these days?"

Daniel shook his head. "I need some time to recuperate between sessions, Jackie."

"So I'm just a tool for you, is that it?"

"I didn't say that. You know it's not true."

"Do I? I've never seen, have never known what you do. I'm interested. Why do you think I ask you so much about it? Would it hurt to take me along once? Just to see?"

Her lover's smile warmed her angry heart. "We'll see."

Jackie smiled back. She turned her head towards the front and closed her eyes to the sound of the running wheels which rotated just a bit below her spot. Clunk a clunk. Clunk a clunk. The smile widened at the peaceful, surreal feeling that washed over her body.

--------

Daniel, stop!

I thought you liked it when I-

Minutely. You know how ticklish I am. Quit already!

Ok, ok.. What about this?

No! That's even worse. Guh, Daniel, quit- ha ha ha! Stop! Really, plea-ha ha! Quit..! Ha ha heh..

You're so cute.

And you're a bastard, Daniel. Please stop it. Guhhh, ugh. Um.. That's.. Daniel?

Mm-hm?

You can cease that especially.. I'm serious..

I know you like it. Don't you?

That's not the point. This is a public place.

And? Let 'em stare. I get so little time with you nowadays. Allow me-

Daniel, hands off! A policeman's coming round the corner!

Maybe he'll want to join in, the dirty perv?

Oh, you're terrible!

And I'm thinking you're interested! I'm right, am I?

No, you're wrong. I'm starting to believe you don't know me at all.

Nah, I do.

You're never around to-

Not this AGAIN! Can we stop that, Jackie? I don't want to-

But we never talk about it.

We don't need to, alright?

Daniel.. Stop that! He'll see us..

Let him.

No, seriously, stop it.. Please.

-------

White.

The smell of gasoline, of another rich, strong scent. A rusty scent.

Red on stark-white palms. Things were becoming clearer, as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes. Flashes of faces, all smiling.

I'm dead. I have to be. My mind's all...I can't think of...Where am I?

"Daniel.."

My voice...It sounds so far off, as if another me is wailing across the ocean. The ocean..? What am I thinking?

"Daniel.. Daniel, oh god.. I'm bleeding. I think it's bad, baby, I know it's bad... I don't know if it'll stop...I need you...Oh god, please help me."

She was crawling out of a husk of torn, disfigured metal, feeling glass shards fall from her clothes, stab into her knees as she moved along the ground, as her fingers bit with the stings of crystal-like shimmers. There was sweat and tears pouring from her face.. Or was that salty, disgusting and bitter taste in her mouth mostly blood? She couldn't see as good as she used to. Everything was a complete and utter hazy blur.

"Daniel, where are you?" Nobody in the car. "I need you...Why did you leave me here...? Why?"

It wasn't a blur. Her eyes were indeed focused. It was fog, a heavy, thick wall of it that left everything so indistinguishable. She could not see anything ten feet in front of her, only silhouettes of what looked like decrepid buildings, trees, more buildings.

"Where am I?" she asked herself aloud. "What...what happened? I don't remember."

She hobbled up to the curb and leaned against a slightly-rusted light pole, feeling the pain throb in her wounds. She had to find a place to rest; how the hell could she continue on like this, she wondered, pressing a hand against her abdomen. The cuts were slight; she got off lucky, she guessed, but the knowledge of that did not comfort her in the least. She had to find him.


End file.
